1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of acoustic imaging. More particularly, the invention relates to hand-held acoustic imaging devices that may be used to visually assess an area in which optical imaging is obscured.
2. Background Art
Certain emergency situations, such as fires, result in interior spaces of buildings that may have hazards and trapped persons present therein. Rescue personnel may be prevented from readily determining the presence of such hazards and trapped persons by reason of smoke from the fire. Any optical searching tools, such as lights and cameras are similarly affected by smoke, making visual determination of the situation within a burning building difficult to determine.
In fire situations, infrared or other heat sensitive imaging may be impractical because of the fire itself.
There exists a need for devices that can image the interior of a building or other structure through smoke and haze. Such devices are preferably hand held and readily transportable by its users.